<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was worth it by happygowriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641270">It was worth it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting'>happygowriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fransom Files [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, frank endings beginnings, ransom drysdale x frank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:39:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/">follow me on tumblr!</a>
</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fransom Files [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was worth it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/">follow me on tumblr!</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>It was worth it</em>
  </b>
</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder which will get you killed faster - your loyalty or your stubbornness.” Frank says, voice soft a rough edge to it as he whiles the blood from his lip.</p><p>Ransom shrugs, barely bothered by the fact that he was bloody again. It wasn’t like it was the first fight he’d gotten into or would be the last one he got into one. He was an asshole and fights came with being that way.</p><p>It was one of the rare times he’d gotten in a fight over Frank.</p><p>Was he proud of it? No, he didn’t like that it showed the weakness that he had for Frank. Or that it showed a glimpse of the feelings that Ransom held for him. Those were things that he kept locked up tight and pushed deep down so that he didn’t have to confront them or think about them.</p><p>But right now, with Frank being gently and cleaning him up, Ransom can see why it might be worth it to let it show every once in a while how he felt for the other man.</p><p>“It was worth it though.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>